


Governor's Call

by DxTURA



Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Wiggins would do anything for Governor Ratcliffe if it won his affections.April Fiverr Request
Relationships: John Ratcliffe/Wiggins (Disney)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Governor's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Wiggins swore his heart always grew three times its original size when Governor Ratcliffe called him into his tent at least three times a week.

He was _fairly_ sure it would burst if Ratcliffe continued to “pamper” and “spoil” him the way he did.

It was less of wanting to reward him and more of the Governor having his way with him when he had the chance.

The two of them had a secret code when it came to meeting in his tent. If Ratcliffe called for him in the morning it was strictly business, but if he called him at night it was all for foreplay. If it were an afternoon call, it could involve either and – always the lovesick one – Wiggins always hoped it was the latter and _not_ the former.

The colonists could never figure the two of them out, especially when the Governor’s tone and wry smirk _se_ ldom changed. But, Wiggins always understood.

In fact, he was all the more prepared the moment he found himself pinned to the bed and showered in bites across his neck.

The lanky man didn’t question it, he only complied. Who could say no to this man with so much power? So much grace? He didn’t quite understand why people in the colony found him distasteful, but that was fine. That meant he had more of Ratcliffe to himself than anyone else ever did. He would _happily_ do whatever his superior wanted him to do.

Being a manservant had perks when you were crushing on the person you worked for.

Ratcliffe barely said much in the midst of their lovemaking, he only hummed unless he wanted to be playful. He took time gazing at one part of Wiggins’ body before looking at another. His fingers circled and promiscuously picked away at the buttons on his coat or the belt near the bottom. His giant hands cupped his balls while his fingers kneaded against his hardened cock.

Unless angered, Ratcliffe _always_ took his sweet time. Sometimes, even longer if Wiggins was starved for this attention of his.

Still, these actions were enough to make Wiggins buck into his hands and relinquish soft groans that built in the back of his throat. Ratcliffe’s hands – despite their largeness – were always so _soft_. So gentle, even when he wasn’t.

Wiggins couldn’t help the ragged panting when Ratcliffe stroked the shaft with one hand and played with his ass with the other. He bit his lip when his fingers swirled around his entrance and held back a yelp when it slipped inside.

“S-sire...” He gulped and gasped while his arms wrapped around the large body that towered over. The body that _he_ felt melded with him perfectly. A stocky torso with curves that only further spurred his arousal upon the touch.

A complete piece of the puzzle. _His_ puzzle, even if the Governor begged to differ.

When Ratcliffe finally spoke, it was sulfurous and directly in Wiggins’ ears, “Ever the eager one, hm?”

“Y-yes, but—”

“And yet you just saw me the other day, my _dear_ Wiggins...” He thumbed the twitching tip, “So greedy for someone who is so low on the totem pole.”

His jerked a harder – thrust a little _rougher_ than he was before. He pulled away from him completely after he deemed Wiggins to be enough of a writhing mess to take care of his own needs.

It was funny; Ratcliffe was always the type of person to get what he wanted regardless of opposition, but when it came to Wiggins? There wasn’t any. It was like a business – a trade. He would never _toy_ with the man’s heart, only gave him what he wanted in exchange for something else. Something he found enjoyable and freeing.

After Ratcliffe undressed and left himself in nothing but his own set of undergarments, he once again towered over the lanky man. This time with a different method to this madness of theirs.

He slipped his girth inside, and didn’t bother _waiting_ for Wiggins to give the okay. Not that the man minded, of course; it was all part of the appeal to him.

Wiggins wrapped his legs around the Governor’s waist and gripped tight. Each thrust against his ass was enough to send him over the edge with croaky cries. His hands – pure, but calloused – trailed up and down his back while he tried to match the rhythm. Match the moans. Ratcliffe had even pulled him in for a tongue-tying kiss but that didn’t stop the sounds the both of them made in the midst of all the pleasure.

When Wiggins felt him pound his favorite spot, that alone elicited a loud enough shout that Ratcliffe had to stick a couple of fingers in his mouth. The thought of the others overhearing the noises they made was all well and good, but the manservant had a problem with being a little… _too_ loud. They had been attacked by the Indians before, and he did _not_ want them to come in between their little monument. _No thank you_.

Sometime in the middle of it all, Wiggins found himself turned over with his ass up in the air and his own cock dangling beneath him. Ratcliffe proceeded to play with it again and again – all the while pressing his face into the sheets. He was really on the possessive side today, wasn’t he?

Whatever the Governor wanted, he would get. He made sure of that.

He drilled his cock into that tiny ass of his as hard as he possibly could, and Wiggins couldn’t do much more other than bite and scream into the pillow. He was close. _Both_ of them were close. With how Wiggins shook his ass, and how Ratcliffe pressed himself as far in as he could it wasn’t going to be long before the two of them came together.

Even so, Wiggins was aware that it was never over when they both came once. They’d fulfill each other’s desires for at _least_ another hour. At least before the sun decided it was time to rise.

And Ratcliffe, as much as he would never admit it, wouldn’t have it any other way. After all, it only told him that he truly _was_ popular and that everyone around him was sorely mistaken.


End file.
